Gold and Scarlet: Their Rise and Fall
by FantabulousMe
Summary: Having been cheated on for the last time, Bombalurina decides to take revenge on the Rum Tum Tugger. Meanwhile, Demeter is falling for his handsome brother, Macavity.
1. Chapter 1

Bombalurina had always known the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't particularly good for her. Their off and on relationship always seemed to end with _her_ heart getting broken, yet he'd invariably show up again, seductively lay out a few pretty words, they'd kiss, and she'd be all his again. He wasn't hers though- never had been and never would be.

However, despite all these forewarnings, his latest "rejection" had stung just a bit more. Why? Because although he'd cheated many times in the past, she'd never actually caught him with another queen _in her den_. There she was, having returned home after hunting with Demeter, when she'd found him in a very compromising position with Cassandra. After much screaming and yelling from all parties involved, the two interlopers had left, leaving Bombalurina alone with her angry tears.

* * *

"He's just a pig Bomba, and he's definitely not worth _your_ tears," Demeter said as soothingly as she could muster. "You're too good for him."

"I know," Bombalurina sobbed, her face buried in her sister's arms. "But I just can't believe he'd do that. He promised."

"Bomba, he's cheated countless times."

"Well, yes, but he promised he'd never do it again."

"And how many times has he promised you that?" Bombalurina didn't respond. "Exactly as I thought," Demeter continued. "You don't have to deal with him. There are other toms, perfectly nice toms, who would be much better for you."

"But I love him Deme."

Demeter rolled her eyes. She'd heard this all before. Bombalurina was in that awkward phase between kittenhood and being a full grown queen, so the over-dramatics were typical- she herself had gone through it all only a few years before. However, that didn't mean the adolescent dirtbag that was the Rum Tum Tugger could get away with treating her sister like that.

"Is there anything I can do?" Demeter asked.

Bombalurina shook her head.

"Well I hate to leave you in the state," Demeter said, standing up, "but I have to go. Macavity is taking me out tonight."

"Going out with the enemy's brother?" Bombalurina said, half-teasing. "I should disown you."

Demeter nudged her scarlet sister affectionately and, after briefly checking her golden fur in a broken mirror, left the queen-to-be to her quieting tears. _Why does he have to do that? _She thought. _Doesn't he know what it feels like?_

And that's when it dawned on her. Why not give the cocky maine coon a taste of his own medicine? Certainly other toms adored her; why not give them a bit of what they wanted?

Watch the Rum Tum Tugger fall in defeat as he saw _her_ with other toms. Bombalurina laughed- she liked this plan.

* * *

**Just so we're all on the same page, Bombalurina's around 16 or 17 by human standards, and Demeter's just a bit older. So this takes place long before the musical.  
**

**Reviews are always lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter arrived at Macavity's den only a few minutes later. The cracked pool table served as a cozy den for him, his brothers, and usually his father, although the Jellicle leader was often away. It was Munkunstrap who met her when she came to the entrance, and the admittedly handsome silver tabby smiled when he saw her. Demeter returned the gesture but inwardly sighed. It was no secret that he fancied her, and although there was no threat because she knew he would never cross his older brother, she still didn't consider him her type. He was just so... _polite._

"How are you this evening Demeter?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm just fine. Is Macavity here?" she inquired.

"I'm right here," came the familiar baritone reply. Macavity slowly came out of the den, his crimson and black fur combination looking particularly attractive in the fading sunlight. "You look beautiful," he said.

Demeter inwardly swooned. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned at this and escorted her away from the somewhat jilted looking Munkunstrap, who slowly waved goodbye.

"So what's on out agenda this evening?" she asked.

"I was thinking we could walk through the park and maybe stop at the Drones for a bite afterward."

"Sounds amazing," she said, smiling.

"I hoped you would think so."

* * *

For years, the Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo had held a strange sort of rivalry. Perhaps it was because they were both the biggest male flirts of the tribe, perhaps it was their conflicting opinions on _everything_, or maybe it was just the way things were. But no matter what the reason, Rum Tum Tugger's low opinion of Alonzo had made him a perfect target in Bombalurina's eyes.

She found him sitting on the tire with his much younger brother Admetus, trying in vain to get the kitten to fall asleep. She walked past him slowly, swinging her hips in a way that always caught Tugger's attention. Judging by Alonzo's face, it was working wonders on him as well.

She laughed in her most sultry alto. "You're staring," she teased.

Alonzo quickly averted his eyes and shrugged. "It's difficult not to," he said, obviously confused that she was talking to him. He apparently hadn't heard of her latest break-up.

Although a bit surprised by how forward he was, she laughed again. "Oh I don't mind. Just an... observation," she said, sitting down next to him. As luck would have it, at that moment, the Rum Tum Tugger walked by, Exotica hanging off of his arm. He stopped when he noticed her, confused, and looked somewhat displeased that she was leaning into Alonzo. She pretended not to notice him however, and continued talking to the patched black and white cat sitting next to her. She was enjoying this even more than she thought she would.

* * *

Demeter was surprised when Bombalurina wasn't in toppled crate that served as their den. She was even more surprised when her sister walked in moments after her with a mischievous but happy grin on her face. "And where were you this evening?"

Bombalurina giggled. "Out."

Demeter sighed. "Don't tell me you were with Tugger."

Her sister scoffed. "Uh-uh. I was with Alonzo. And then later I met up with Pouncival and Tumble. They're _really_ fun to tease."

"Okay...," Demeter said slowly.

"How was your date?"

Demeter smiled. "Well," she began dramatically, "it was really rather simple overall, just a walk and some dinner, but it was really fun."

"Did you two talk?"

"A bit. He told me all about his plans for a new den, away from his family. Which I think is great; he's a full grown tom, he should be able to live his own life..."

Bombalurina nodded, not really listening anymore. _Oh the look on Tugger's face when he saw me with Alonzo..._

"...and you know, he has quite a life built up outside the junkyard. We actually met up with a few of his friends, Ghengis and, hmmm, don't remember the other one's name, but anyway, we..."

_Tumblebrutus really is kind of cute. He's probably too young for me though..._

"...but _then, _when we got back to the junkyard, Munkunstrap came up and pulled him away early, saying that his dad was wanting to see him. I think he's just jealous though. Macavity wants to take me out again though. Isn't that great?"

Bombalurina shook her head, stopping her train of thought. "Oh, uh, yeah. That's really great."

The golden queen sighed. "He's so handsome." Bombalurina nodded in agreement. "Although," Demeter continued with a scowl, "imagine having _Tugger_ as a brother-in-law."

"Ew."

Demeter looked at her sister strangely. "So you're really over him this time?"

"Completely."

"You sure? You said that last time, but I still caught the two of you making out in that car trunk."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Oh Deme, I promise, I'm _so_ done with him."

"Whatever you say Bomba." Demeter paused. "So wait, what was this you said about Alonzo earlier?"

The mischievous glint returned to Bombalurina's eyes and she told her sister of her plan to make the Rum Tum Tugger jealous.

"Bomba that's absolutely vile. But," she continued, smiling, "I think Tugger can handle it. Besides, he deserves it."

"That's exactly what I thought." Bombalurina laughed. "You should have seen his face."

"Tell me _everything_."

Bombalurina giggled and began her story.

* * *

**Not particularly exciting on Demeter's part (yet that is), but Bomba seems to be enjoying herself :)**

**Next chapter's where it starts gettin' good! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys pretty much rock.**

**To EvanneTaylor- Don't worry, you'll get your action by the end of the story. I promise :)**

**And to respond to AquaveraJellicle's question- That'll be explained in the next few chapters. I don't want to spoil anything though. ;)  
**

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger would never admit it aloud, but he absolutely adored the young kittens. The way Plato mimicked his strut, the way Electra beamed when he gave her a smile, and of course the adorable giggle Etcetera made whenever he walked by- even though the latter two could hardly speak yet, he thrived on their love. Although the older queens weren't too keen on him babysitting the baby kits, he still stole whatever chance he could get. With them, he felt loved, needed.

He felt accepted.

But he kept his few insecurities deeply hidden underneath a thick layer of ego and swagger. However, he was perfectly content with that, because the cocky attitude he'd obtained brought something that was, to him, as vital as water and air.

Attention.

The Rum Tum Tugger was an attention whore. And he knew it. Which was probably why he had been so pissed off that Bombalurina had given all her attention to Alonzo and given him barely a glance. Oh yes, that pissed him off indeed.

But that was what he had found so strange. It wasn't the fact that she was with Alonzo that had made him so angry. It was the fact that she hadn't given him a thought. Tugger sighed; he'd figure that one out later.

After having a bit of fun with Exotica, he had returned home to walk in on a quiet but heated argument between Macavity and his father, the latter drilling the former on what had happened that evening. Old Deuteronomy had been long suspecting of Macavity's deeds beyond the junkyard, but Tugger knew his father's suspicions didn't even come close to the real horrors that were going on. _He_ already knew all he needed to know about Macavity's life outside the junkyard...

Tugger shuddered and pushed the memory aside. It was something he had chosen long ago to simply not think about.

So ignoring the ongoing debate, he promptly left the den and curled up outside, praising Bast for his warm coat. He'd worry about Bombalurina in the morning- for now, he needed sleep.

* * *

"So I'll see you tonight?" Tumblebrutus asked excitedly.

Bombalurina laughed seductively. "Of course."

Tumblebrutus looked as if he would faint as he ran off to tell Pouncival of his good luck. Bombalurina smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself. _This is _so_ fun, _she thought.

"And do I dare ask the nature of your plans with poor Tumble tonight?" Bombalurina turned around to see a disbelieving, but amused Rum Tum Tugger standing behind her. "I hope your intentions are good Bombie, he looked like a bit pale," he said, winking.

"Nothing too scandalous, sorry," she teased. "Just a walk around the junkyard wall. At least, that's all I'm planning for now. Who knows, he _is_ cute."

"So I take it we're over?"

Bombalurina glared at him somewhat. "Tugger, you were shagging Cassandra in _my den_. Yeah we're over." The Rum Tum Tugger shrugged. "I can't believe you," she said. _Get a hold of yourself Bomba, don't give him the satisfaction. _

Without warning, Tugger leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Bombalurina began melting inside, but pulled back anyway. "What was that?" she asked angrily. The Rum Tum Tugger shrugged again, a smirk pulling at his lips. She pushed him aside and stalked off, listening to his melodic laugh fill the background.

_It would be so much easier to hate him, _she thought, livid, _if he weren't so cursedly good at that._

* * *

**I apologize for such a short chapter. The next one will be nice and long :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Demeter, you don't have to do that."

"She's practically my sister Jelly," Demeter said, taking the small bundle that was Electra in her arms, "And even if she weren't, I'd be happy to anyway. Just tell me everything Coricopat and Tantomile say alright? Admittedly I can't make heads or tails of their usual speeches, so hearing it from you might make it clearer."

Jellylorum gave her a grateful smile and hurried away. Demeter looked fondly after the older queen. As kittens, she and Bombalurina had been abandoned near the junkyard, and it was kind Jelly who had taken in the two sisters and raised them.

Electra, the young toddler that she was, started fussing, and Demeter tried in vain to calm her down.

"You have to sing to her."

Demeter turned around and was surprised to see Tugger coming towards her. "Sing?" she said skeptically.

"Just try it," he said, giving her his trademark smile.

Demeter sang a few bars, but the kitten went on like she hadn't even heard her. "It's not working," she said, quickly becoming annoyed at him.

The Rum Tum Tugger frowned. "Let me try," he said, taking Electra from her. He started singing a few notes and immediately the small striped kitten began beaming and cutely started babbling his name.

Demeter was shocked. "You're really good at that," she said, surprised.

Tugger puffed out his mane. "What can I say? Everyone loves me." Demeter responded by simply rolling her eyes. "Aw, you know you love me Deme," he said teasing.

"I'm much more inclined towards your brother."

He scoffed. "Who Munk?"

"No, Macavity."

Although it was rather obvious he wasn't fond of his brother, Demeter didn't expect the Rum Tum Tugger to fall completely silent at her response. Feeling smug, she took back Electra started to walk away from him.

"Demeter, wait."

She turned around and watched again as he came towards her. "Maybe that's not such a good idea," he said.

She was surprised by how serious his response was. "Why not?"

"He's just-," he seemed struggling for words. "Well he's not good for you."

Demeter scoffed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just be careful alright?"

"Okay," she responded slowly.

An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Tugger finally broke it. "So," he said, motioning to Electra, "where's Jelly?"

"Coricopat and Tantomile are seeing something. Something big apparently. She and some of the other adults are trying to figure out what it is."

"Those guys are so weird," he muttered.

"Well that's rude," she said bluntly.

"Hey, it's perfectly within your rights to think they've got superpowers or whatnot, and it's perfectly within mine to think they've been hitting the catnip a bit too hard."

Despite her better judgment, she chuckled. "I gotta go," he said, patting Electra on the head. "I got people to see, your sister to annoy- the usual." Demeter rolled her eyes. "But hey," he continued, his tone turning more serious, "think about what I said alright? About Mac?"

"What about me?" They both turned and saw Macavity and Munkunstrap coming towards them.

"Oh Demeter here was just filling me in on all the scandalous details of your little date last night," Tugger said, nonchalantly. "Right Dem?" He turned to her and smiled, but his eyes begged her to go along with it.

"Right," she said. "Were you guys with the Coricopat and Tantomile?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Munkunstrap replied. "Something strange is going on."

"What are they saying?"

"They're saying that a being of great power is coming to the tribe-"

"And that it will save us from a great evil," Macavity interrupted. "Either that, or it will bring the downfall of the tribe."

"That's incredible."

"I thought the same thing," Munkunstrap said quickly.

"I can't believe you guys are listening to this crap," Tugger said, with his typical, egotistical tone. "I'm out," he said, strutting away.

"As much as I hate to agree with him," Macavity said, once Tugger was out of earshot, "there's always the chance that it's a false prophecy. I say there's no cause for worry." He turned to Demeter. "I have to go," he said, "but I'd love to discuss this with you later. Perhaps tonight?"

Pushing Tugger's warning aside, Demeter nodded happily.

"I'll pick you up at sundown," he said, flashing a charming smile. He turned and left, leaving Munkunstrap alone with Demeter and a thankfully still content Electra.

"Although I agree that we shouldn't worry," Munkunstrap said, once Macavity was away, "I think we should still keep an eye out. It's better to stay safe."

"I agree," she replied softly. "Aren't you sort of a shoe-in to be the next tribe protector?"

Munkunstrap nodded proudly. "Although it might happen sooner than later, what with Skimbleshanks away on the train so often. Admittedly it was my father's idea at first, but I ended up liking the sound of it." He shrugged. "I guess I just want to do my part to help the tribe."

Demeter laughed. "With that way of thinking your father will make you the next leader."

Munkunstrap laughed as well. "Not what I'm aiming for. Besides, that'll almost certainly be Macavity's future, he being the eldest and all."

Tugger's warning was a becoming rather annoying, as it passed through her mind yet again. "Tugger said something strange," she said quietly. "He said that I shouldn't be with Macavity and that he wasn't good for me. Do you know what that means?"

Confusion crossed Munkunstrap's face. "I don't know. Admittedly, dad and Mac haven't been getting along well lately, but I can't imagine why Tugger would even have an opinion on that. He's not generally one to care about, well, anything actually."

"What's with him and your father?"

Munkunstrap sighed. "Dad thinks Macavity has been getting into trouble outside the junkyard."

"And you don't believe it...?"

"I prefer to think the best of people," he said, shrugging.

Demeter nodded, smiling at her silver companion. Electra began to cry for her mother and the golden queen sighed. "I'd better go find her mom. Will I see you around?"

He nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

She bid him farewell and began trekking up a particularly large junk pile. _Maybe he's not so bad, _she thought.

* * *

**A quick thank you again to all my reviewers. You guys are fabulous :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't believe anyone would want to date that monster, _the Rum Tum Tugger mused angrily_. Why am I such a coward, _he thought. _Demeter's life could be in jeopardy. _

_Maybe he's changed; you've only ever followed him out once._

_Doubt it. _And even if he _had_ changed...

His growling stomach interrupted his train of thought. Putting his nose to the ground, he began sniffing anxiously, hoping to find a nice rat. As he wander through the clearing, hoping to catch a scent, he stopped suddenly, confused at what he had thought he'd found. He sniffed again and, curious, began to follow this foreign scent.

Tugger reached the junkyard wall and could tell that the smell was coming from outside the gate. He jumped up onto the old, brick wall and, looking down, saw the source of the smell.

A small black and white bundle of fur lay curled up at the base of the wall. The Rum Tum Tugger immediately hopped down. He quickly saw that it was not one lump, but two, one pure white and the other black with a few white accents, tightly curled together, both trying to stay warm on the sunny but chilly afternoon.

He gently nudged the white kitten, who hesitantly looked up at the large maine coon. Tugger flashed her a winning smile, hoping to calm her nerves. It worked, and her beautiful little face smile back.

The black one, noticing his companion's movements, looked up as well, and his eyes widened at the sight of the large, maned cat in front of him.

"Are you two lost?" Tugger asked soothingly.

"I-I don't know," the black one responded softly.

"Well, where are your parents?"

The white one shrugged. "Momma said she couldn't take care of us," she said sadly. "She said we would be safe here."

Tugger sighed inwardly, knowing exactly what must have happened. The Jellicle Tribe was well known for their family-like bonds and their prosperity. It was all too frequent that abandoned kittens would be left of their doorstep.

"Well hey," Tugger said, "how about you two come inside and get warmed up. It's too cold for any kits to be outside."

The kittens both nodded appreciatively and followed him as he led them to the gate. "What's you name?" the white one asked him.

"I," he said, puffing out his mane, "am the Rum Tum Tugger."

The queen giggled and blushed, but the small black one didn't seem as amused. "That's a funny name," he said condescendingly.

"Well fine," Tugger said, surprised that such a young kitten could act that way, "what's _your_ name?"

"Mistoffelees."

"I'm Victoria," the young queen cut in shyly.

"Well it's good to meet you Miss Victoria," he said, helping her through the iron bars of the gate. She blushed again. "_Mr._ Mistoffelees," he said glaring somewhat and purposefully giving the young tom no aid.

Mistoffelees "accidentally" bumped into the Rum Tum Tugger as the maned, not-quite-adult passed through the bars. Tugger snickered. _This, _he thought amusingly, _is either the start of a beautiful friendship, or an unprecedented rivalry. _

* * *

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Macavity asked.

"Yes," came the muffled reply from within the box. Demeter emerged seconds later from the crate, her golden fur shimmering in the fading sunlight.

"Follow me," he said, "there's something I want to show you."

Demeter smiled and followed the ginger cat until they reached a small, secluded clearing, away from the others.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked sweetly.

Demeter nodded, intrigued with his words.

Macavity smirked and suddenly began to grow taller. Demeter gasped and looked down at his feet. She then saw that he wasn't growing; he was floating several inches off the ground. "How-?"

Macavity shrugged nonchalantly. "It started happening a while ago," he said, returning to the ground. "I'm still learning how to control it."

"That's incredible," she said.

His fingers started sparking, and she heard a distinct crackling noise. "What-" He suddenly shot a bolt of lightening at an old table, and she watched with fascination as it exploded on contact. Demeter was stunned into silence.

"I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about me," he said. "I just thought you ought to know."

Demeter smiled. "I think it's amazing."

"You have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even my father knows about this."

She was extremely flattered that he trusted her enough to tell her something this important. "Your secret's safe with me," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I knew I could trust you," he said, his silky baritone giving her chills. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first, but then passionately. She returned the gesture and was breathing heavily when he pulled away. "Stay with me tonight," he said, not quite asking.

"I can't," she said, sighing, "Bombalurina's been acting strange lately. I can't quite justify leaving her alone for the night. This night at least."

"Oh course," he said, his tone the same. "I'd forgotten about your sister. Tomorrow? We could meet in the park outside the junkyard." Demeter nodded slowly. Macavity smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Demeter nodded again. Slipping his arm around her, they began to walk back.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with them?"

"I'm not sure yet," Munkunstrap said. He watched as the two kittens, now warm and with full stomachs, slept peacefully on the floor of their den.

"What do you think dad'll do?" Rum Tum Tugger asked.

"Probably the same thing he did when they found Alonzo and Admetus, or Demeter and Bombalurina; send them to live with one of the other families until they can care for themselves." He sighed. "This happens far too often. And it certainly doesn't help that Jellylorum and Jenny both just gave birth to kittens recently. I'm not sure either of them can handle two more."

"Could we separate them?"

"That would be too hard on the kittens. They need each other." Tugger nodded. "Maybe we could take them," Munkunstrap mused.

"I think dad would croak."

Munkunstrap chuckled. "You're probably right."

Their laughter was interrupted by Macavity entering their increasingly cramped den. "What are these?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Tugger found some kittens outside the junkyard. They're staying here until dad comes back and figures out what to do with them."

Macavity scoffed and exited the den.

A moment of silence passed as the two watched the kittens sleep. "Tug," Munkunstrap said quietly, "what were you saying to Demeter earlier?"

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned. "What are you talking about Munk?"

"Don't give me that Tug. She told me what you said."

"Oh," Tugger said, his face falling.

"Tug, I don't understand you. What do you have against him?" Munkunstrap sighed. "I realize he's not the... friendliest of guys, but despite what dad thinks, I don't think he'd ever hurt anyone. And whatever my feelings on Demeter, I think her and Macavity would make a fine couple."

"Right." Tugger turned away from his brother and began walking out of the den.

"Tug-"

"Forget it," Tugger said.

Munkunstrap rolled his eyes. Someday his brother would grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll apologize in advanced; this is the shortest chapter I've written so far. It's kind of just a break before the exciting stuff happens. **

**Also, just to clarify, Misto and Vicky are siblings in this story :)**

* * *

Demeter paused before entering her den. It was quiet... and _yet_...

"Bomba, in five seconds I'm going to walk in and you and whomever your with had better be decent."

She rolled her eyes at the ensuing giggles from within. Moments later, a very red-faced Alonzo emerged from the crate. "Heya Demeter," he said.

She ignored him and entered her den. Bombalurina was sitting there, stifling back a laugh. _This is exactly why I came home early. _"Bomba, what has gotten into you?"

"We were just kissing-"

"You finally break free from Tugger and now what? You're the tribe slut? How many toms have you gone out with these past few days?"

"Come on Deme, its fun. Don't be such a prude."

"I'm not I just-" Demeter sighed. "I don't even know."

They were both quiet for a few moments. "So how was your 'outing'?" Bombalurina asked.

Demeter instinctively smiled. "It was good."

"Just good?"

"That's all."

"Details?"

"Nope."

"Hate you."

"Don't I know it," Demeter replied, smirking at her sister. "So how _is_ poor Tugger holding up?"

Bombalurina sighed. "Too well. I don't even think he cares."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but you know, I think some good has still come from this. I've started socializing more, which is something I never really did while with him. With other toms I mean. And I'm really enjoying myself."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah... I still wish I could make him squirm though."

"Don't we all."

"I think I just have to flirt with the right tom..."

Demeter's eyes lit up. "You could borrow Macavity," she said, mischievously. Bombalurina stared at her sister in confusion. "The Tugger doesn't seem to like him much. Don't ask me why. But hey, I'll take him aside, explain your plan, and I'm sure he'll be a good sport about it."

"But aren't you and he-"

"Well, yes, but if it's to get back at Tugger, I think I'd be willing to let you borrow him for a bit. I mean obviously don't go _too_ far, but I think just a few sweet words in Mac's ear would drive Tugger up the walls."

"Deme, you are awesome. Did you know that?"

Demeter smiled appreciatively at her sister. "So I've heard."


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra was surprisingly difficult to get with, a fact that _really_ annoyed the Rum Tum Tugger.

Apparently she was embarrassed about what had happened with Bombalurina and decided to turn down his invitation to "hang out".

So the Rum Tum Tugger was alone.

Again.

And what's worse is that, for comfort, she decided to turn to Alonzo.

What was with this guy and being the ultimate rebound recipient? Sure he was attractive and all...

Tugger shook his head. He had decided long ago that it was for the best to not dwell on his occasionally tom-centered thoughts. Although the scandal it would cause certainly would be entertaining, he was sure his father's failing health could only take so much.

So to distract himself from the lack of queen, or, though he loathed to admit it, _tom_ latched onto his arm, the Rum Tum Tugger decided to entertain the kittens.

It was late afternoon, a few hours before sundown, and he found a few of them by the tire- the boys, Admetus and Plato, wrestling, and the girls, Etcetera and Electra, socializing with their new playmate Victoria, who's brother was nowhere to be seen. Jennyanydots stood off a distance, giving the kittens their space, but still keeping a watchful eye.

Tugger ignored his aunt's distasteful glance she gave him and knelt down next to the kittens. "Tuggsie!" Etcetera yelled. "Tuggsie have you met Victoria? She just moved here, and she's gonna stay with _me_ at _my den._ Isn't that so cool?

Tugger laughed at her enthusiasm. Kittens developed quickly, so Etcetera's new found speech didn't surprise him. He was sure Electra would start talking fluently any day now.

"I _have_ met her," he said, turning to the pretty white kitten. "How ya doin' cutie?" he asked, winking.

This put the kittens into a fit of giggles, and he couldn't help but chuckle with them. "Tuggsie," Etcetera finally said, still laughing, "you should show Victoria your dance!"

"What dance?" he said, standing up. "You mean this?" he asked thrusting his hips to the side. The kittens fell into a flurry of giggles yet again. He absently noticed the young toms in the background trying, and hilariously failing, to mimic his much-practiced movements. He also absently noticed Macavity talking to Jenny and then taking her place as "kittensitter". He smoothly rotated his hips and the kittens started squealing. He didn't really pay much attention to anything else. That is, until Bombalurina showed up.

* * *

Bombalurina saw her opportunity and took it. Macavity already knew about the plan, Demeter had mentioned earlier that she was going to go find him, and she doubted the situation could get any better. There was Tugger, and there was Macavity, both within sight of each other. Perfect.

She came up to him, slowly swaying her hips and lounged next to the large ginger tom. Tugger had already taken notice, and kept paying her quick glances. Bombalurina smirked. _If this is how he reacts when I just _sit_ here..._

"And what are _you_ up to Bombalurina?" he asked, amused.

_Like you don't already know. _"Just go along with what I do," she whispered.

She put her hand on his shoulder and scooted closer. Tugger's eyes grew wide. Bombalurina put her arms around his waist and pulled herself onto his lap. Tugger glared. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tugger looked like he would faint. Enjoying his defeat, she kissed Macavity again and said seductively, "Perhaps we should go somewhere else."

"Of course," he said smoothly, taking her arm and leading her away from a jilted looking Tugger.

When they were finally out of earshot, Bombalurina started laughing. "That was-" Macavity slammed her against a wall and started kissing her again, this time more passionately. She pushed away. "What are you doing?"

"This _is_ what you wanted," he said, smashing her mouth against his again.

"Didn't Demeter talk to you?" she gasped out.

"Why would she?"

Bombalurina's eyes grew wide. "Oh Great Bast, you thought I was- You were being-" She stared at him in horror. "You were actually hitting on me. I am _so_ telling Deme about-"

Livid, Macavity forced her against the wall, her throat between his claws. "If you tell anyone about this," he said, his claws grazing the skin of her stomach menacingly, "_any_ of this, I will kill you, and your sister. Slowly," She cried out in pain as his claws extended and torn open her side, "and painfully." Tears began to build up in her eyes. "Understand?" Bombalurina nodded, a sob escaping her mouth. He slammed her against the wall a final time and let her drop, as he gracefully walked away. "And if anyone asks," he said, not even turning around, "you can tell them all about the barbed wire fence you scraped against."

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Bombalurina slowly picked herself up and, clutching her wounded side, staggered towards an old cushion. It was then that she noticed a pair of large green eyes watching her from the shadows. A small, black kitten she had only seen in passing emerged.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Mistoffelees," he said, sitting down next to her.

"How much did you see?"

"I think all of it."

She choked back another sob. "Please find someone- _anyone_ who can help me. But don't tell them what happened, I can't let you get forced into this; he'll kill you."

Mistoffelees nodded, his eyes beginning to water, and ran away. Bombalurina began licking her side as best as she could, but she could only reach so far. The small kitten soon returned, with _Tugger_ following close behind him. _He probably the first person he could find, _she thought, somewhat annoyed, despite her condition.

Tugger quickly surveyed the damage. "Did Macavity do this to you?" he asked. She didn't answer. "I saw you leave with him Bombie, don't try to defend him." She finally nodded. "Bombie what were you doing back there?" he asked.

"It was all part of a prank," she said, crying. Her sobs were causing her to shake.

Tugger took her in his arms to try and sooth her. "I can't let him get away with this anymore," he said softly. He turned to her. "There's something-" He stopped, and faced Mistoffelees. "I need you," he said, "to find Demeter. She's Bombalurina's sister. If you don't know who she is, ask around." The tuxedo kitten nodded and ran off. "There's something I need to tell you," he said, turning back to her. "You know how Macavity leaves the junkyard a lot?" She nodded. "When I was younger," he began slowly, "I was very curious about all of it. So I followed him once, secretly. I watched him meet up with some other toms, all of whom were on catnip, and like I said I followed them. They went to a rich neighborhood and snuck into one of the houses. I can only assume that the humans weren't home. Anyway, I watched through the window, I was completely fascinated, as they stole a few valuable things. But then," he paused, as if it were painful for him to continue, "the cat who lived there returned home. A beautiful Persian queen." He paused again. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life."

Bombalurina's eyes grew wide. "What happened?" she asked nervously.

"They raped her- each one having a go at her, and then they killed her."

The scarlet queen's voice caught in her throat. "Oh Bast," she finally said. "What did you do?"

"What any intelligent kitten would do. I ran. They would've killed me too if they'd known I was there."

"So he doesn't know you know?"

Tugger shook his head. "No one does. You're the first person I've ever told."

"And that's why you don't like him... Oh I made a terrible mistake."

"What were you thinking, coming on to him like that? Isn't the monster with your sister?"

Bombalurina sniffled. "It was all part of a revenge scheme on you. Demeter said you didn't like him and said that I could hit on him to make you jealous. She said she was going to tell him about the plan but... I guess she hadn't gotten to it yet. He thought I was being serious."

"Oh Bombie," he said, holding her close.

Demeter came out from behind the junk pile, Mistoffelees at her heels. The golden queen gasped when she saw her sister. "What happened?" she asked, licking her sister's wounds.

"Your boyfriend is what happened," Rum Tum Tugger said angrily.

"What?"

"He thought I was being serious with my flirting," Bombalurina said, sobbing again. "And he... responded a bit too enthusiastically. He was angry when he found out the truth."

Stunned, Demeter sat in silence for a moment. "I-I need to go," she said finally, standing up.

"And do what?" the Rum Tum Tugger asked.

"Give that bastard a piece of my mind," she replied, seething. She ran off, ignoring Bombalurina's cries of protest.

"She can't find him," she said to Tugger. "He said that if I told anyone, he would kill me. And her."

Thinking fast, Tugger turned to Mistoffelees. "Stay with her," he said, running off. _I have to find Demeter,_ he thought. And so he searched.

But she was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting when Demeter finally spotted Macavity. Just liked they'd planned, he was waiting for her in the park. He smiled as she approached. "How are you this evening Demeter?" he said smoothly.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that," she yelled. "I saw what you did to my sister." She tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and held it away.

"So your _charming_ sister told you everything?"

Demeter nodded. "I came to find you and tell you that we're through. And when we get back, you're going to tell everyone what-"

"Am I now?" he said, pulling her close. "I think you're mistaken on one count," he whispered gently, sending shivers down Demeter's spine. "You won't be going back." He shoved her against a tree and kissed her roughly. Demeter tried to pull away, but it only made him grasp her tighter. She felt his claws roughly scrape her up and down as he forced her to the ground.

Demeter's screams echoed through the night.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger searched the entire junkyard and saw no sign of the golden queen. He was almost in hysterics when he ran into Munkunstrap. "Have you seen Demeter?" he asked.

"No," he responded, confused.

"Have you seen Macavity?"

"No, he said something about the park though..."

Rum Tum Tugger cursed as he shoved his brother aside and ran towards the junkyard gate.

* * *

Bombalurina winced as Jennyanydots wrapped up the painful wound. "Tell me again how you got this?" the orange queen asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Barbed wire." She was sticking to that story until she knew her sister was safe.

* * *

The cool night air chilled the Rum Tum Tugger to the bone. "Demeter!" he yelled out, his voice just beginning to go hoarse. He called out her name again, listening to it echo across the night sky.

He almost didn't hear the tiny whimper that responded. But by some miracle he did, and he found her, the shaking, bloody shadow that was Demeter. He took the smaller queen into his arms. "Deme," he said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "T-Tugger," she said weakly. "We have to go."

"No Deme, not until you think you can handle it."

"Macavity said he'd be back," she whispered, her voice straining from her sobs. "With Pollicles. He was going to make it look like-"

"I understand," Tugger said, gently scooping her up, not caring about the bloodstains on his mane, and started walking back to the junkyard. He cringed at the gashes in her beautiful face, and the marks covering her arms and chest. But what made him nearly break down then and there was the blood and damage between her legs. "I'm so sorry Deme," he said, his voice cracking.

Demeter's only response was her tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! Those pretty much make my day.**

* * *

Demeter's physical condition improved rapidly. After getting over the initial shock of seeing a haggard looking Tugger carrying in a brutally beaten Demeter, Jennyanydots had fixed her up as well as she could for the time being, and had said that although her condition wasn't good, she would live.

The emotional damage however, had only gotten worse.

Nightmares plagued the golden queen, and she'd frequently wake up shaking or screaming until Bombalurina or Munkunstrap- he was there almost as often as her sister- would comfort her. Macavity hadn't been found since the incident, but she began to see him everywhere.

It only became worse a week later, when Jennyanydots announced that Demeter was pregnant.

Demeter didn't speak for weeks after that announcement. Bombalurina tried in vain to coax words from her despondent sister, but all she could get were more tears. Demeter was completely broken.

And it was, surprisingly, Munkunstrap who fixed her.

She had been laying in her den, alone, analyzing the scars that now covered her body, most of which would never fully heal, and her stomach, which was beginning to show signs of her condition, when Munkunstrap slipped through the entrance. The silver tabby sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Demeter flinched under his touch. "Deme," he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. But you have to let me." Demeter looked away. "Please," he continued, "I don't understand." She absently touched her hand to her stomach.

"Demeter," he said sympathetically, "the baby is going to be beautiful, just like you. He or she is going to grow up, and laugh, and play, and most importantly, he or she will _love_ you."

"It's a girl," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"It's a girl," she said again. "Mistoffelees said so."

"Why would he say that?" he asked confused.

"He had a dream," she said, her voice cracking, "about a little queen kitten. Her name was Jemima, and she looked just like-" Demeter started to sob. "She'll look like my sister. Like Bomba."

"That's wonderful Deme." Demeter continued to cry and Munkunstrap took her in his arms. This time, she didn't flinch. "What's wrong?"

Demeter shook her head. "It's silly," she said sadly.

"I don't mind. You can tell me anyway."

"I just-" she stopped, not certain how to word what she had to say. "Whenever I-" She sighed, her tears still flowing freely. "I wish my baby could have a normal life. The chance to grow up without fear and with friends. And a family. And-" She began to cry harder. "I just wish that she could have a father. A real father who would love her and care for her, instead of..._ him._ Of Macavity. But she never will."

"Why would you ever think that?" Munkunstrap said, holding her closer.

"No one would ever take me as their mate now," she said sadly. "I'm scarred, I'm a wreck, I'm-"

Her eyes widened as Munkunstrap kissed her softly. "Don't you ever say that about yourself. You're perfect," he said, "and I love you."

"Munk, I-"

"I love you Demeter. I don't care about what happened with Macavity, or anything else. I care about you. And I would care for your child as if she were my own- if you would have me."

For the first time in a month, Demeter smiled. "Yes," she said, crying again. But this time, her tears were ones of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

Bombalurina breathed deeply, enjoying the cool night air. Although her thoughts were still centered on her sister, her worries had begun to cease since Demeter had started speaking again. She started to feel it was appropriate to take some time for herself and simply enjoy being alive.

Her fingers brushed past the faint scars on her side. She smiled, despite the memories they brought back, because they were healing, and would be practically invisible soon.

It gave her hope that the same might happen for her sister.

She walked gracefully along the junkyard wall, stopping at the sound of a strange crackling behind her. She turned, and was horrified to see Macavity glaring at her from behind, his hands... sparking?

She screamed, hoping to draw the attention of the others, but he only laughed. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said. "You're of no importance." Several of the junkyard cats, having her Bombalurina's screams, started to gather below the wall, gaping at the sight of the sinister ginger tom. He acted as if he didn't see them. "Tell you sister," he continued, "that someday, I will come back for her, and finish what I started." Furious, Bombalurina stepped forward and tried to scratch him, but was hit by a lightning bolt and forced off the wall, landing on the ground with a painful thud. The cats gasped. "And remember," he said in his menacing calm, "someday, I will return, and I will rule this tribe. You will all either bow to me, or die."

Her vision was hazy, but Bombalurina watch as pure energy seemed to gather in his hands. She instinctively closed her eyes and flinched as he shot another bolt of lightning at her. But instead of the expected burning pain, she felt nothing. Gasps were heard around her, and she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her, looking extremely frightened and confused, was little Mistoffelees, his coat sparkling wildly and what remained of the lightening bolt dancing in his hands. The young tom released the bolt and hit Macavity square in the chest. "Y-You," he spat out accusingly. The villainous tom then fell off the other side of the wall.

A few of the toms, including Alonzo and Asparagus, immediately scaled the wall to search for Macavity's remains. Those who remained stood in silence for a minute. Mistoffelees just stood there, trembling, his coat returning to its normal black sheen. Skimbleshanks was the first to react. "Are you alright lad?" he asked the wide eyed kitten.

Tears began to form in Mistoffelees' eyes and his shaking grew worse. He simply shook his head and suddenly collapsed. Without missing a beat, Jennyanydots took him in his arms, "He's alive," she whispered after a moment, her voice filled with relief.

One of the toms who had left to find the once beloved ginger tom returned. "Macavity's not there," he said sadly.

She turned to Skimbleshanks. "Go get a search party together and look for Macavity. I'll take care of little Misto here." The two separated, and the crowd dispersed, everyone either following her or her Scottish mate. Only Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger remained.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Surprisingly, I'm fine," she said, accepting his aid. "I just got the wind knocked out of me. What happened with Mistoffelees?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Tugger said, shaking his head. "He just sorta' stepped in front of you and took the hit. But he didn't even flinch when it hit him. It was like he absorbed it or something..." He shrugged. "Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked, "I'm worried about Mistoffelees. I want to make sure he's alright."

She responded by leaning on him slightly, and they began to walk back to the main clearing in silence. "So about you and me," he finally burst out loudly.

"What about us?"

"Are we friends again yet? I mean, this is probably a record amount of time you've kept a grudge with me. It's kind of getting old."

Bombalurina laughed. "Yes Tugger, we're friends now."

"Sweet," he said, squeezing her slightly. "Maybe even friends with _benefits_?"

"We'll see," she replied cheekily. "Alonzo _is_ a pretty good kisser. I wouldn't want you getting jealous about me kissing _other_ toms too."

"My my," he teased. "Haven't you changed? I like it." He paused briefly. "By the way," he continued," the Jellicle Ball is coming up."

"Tugger, it was three months ago."

"Well hey, there's another one coming. Anyway, I wrote a song for it."

"About?"

"Well, me obviously."

"Of course."

"Well I was wondering," the Rum Tum Tugger continued, "if you might want to sing a line in it. Just for fun."

Bombalurina laughed again. "We'll see."

* * *

***Sigh* Only the epilogue left. I'm kind of sad actually- it's been way fun writing/posting this. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and favorited! You guys are all amazing. **

**But don't worry, a sequel is _totally_ in the works.**


	11. Epilogue

**And here it is: the final little fluffy bit of the story. I hope you love it!**

* * *

Munkunstrap waited impatiently outside- pacing, worried. He'd been there for over an hour, listening for any sigh of progress. But so far, all he'd heard were Demeter's cries of pain.

It killed him to imagine her in pain.

"Don't sweat it bro," Tugger said, slapping him on the back. "She'll be fine. Imagine it," he continued, puffing out his mane, "I'm gonna be an _uncle_. Do you not understand how _cool_ this is? Come on, aren't you feeling it? You gonna be her uncle _too_."

"I'm going to be her _father_ Tug. And don't you forget it."

"Well _technically_-"

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Tugger shook his head. "Nope."

A tired but beaming Bombalurina peeked out from the den. "She's here," she gushed excitedly. "And Bast, she's gorgeous."

Munkunstrap let out a sigh of relief and entered the dimly lit den. There, with Jenny and Jelly on either side of her, lay an exhausted but smiling Demeter, a small, red bundle in her arms.

Munkunstrap kissed his mate-to-be on the cheek, and gazed gently at the meowing kitten she held. "She's beautiful Deme."

Tears flowed freely down Demeter's cheeks as she cuddled her new daughter. "I love you Jemima," she whispered.


End file.
